


The Stars In Your Skies

by manoutoftimeandquake



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: They're your everything, the stars in your skies.Dousy Week Day 5: Stars
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006365
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	The Stars In Your Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit of a challenge for myself as I don't often write from Sousa’s pov and I tried to not use any dialogue, so sorry if this is terrible but it felt fun to try something new.

_They’re your everything, the stars in your skies._

Sousa had only been with the team for a couple of weeks (or twenty-eight years, depending on how you looked at it) but he knew Simmons was right. Something had changed between in the last couple of days since they had left the time loop. And he probably shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, she was the reason that he chose to stay with the team. It was too early on their… whatever this was to put words to how he felt about her, but even now, he knew that she was going to be someone that he would care very deeply about, someone that would be very important to him. So long as she came back.

Because right now she was up in the skies and his stars were at risk of going out.

***

When the Zephyr landed, he barely stopped to speak to the others as he made his way up the, vaguely hearing something about Kora being there. He didn’t stop until he reached the equipment room. Daisy was in the healing chamber again. She was unconscious, her skin pale and she was hardly moving. Kora was sat in a chair in the corner of the room as she watched over her sister, the same chair that sat in watching over Daisy.

Kora stood, muttering something about going to find May as she left the room, leaving Sousa alone with Daisy. He made his way over to the healing chamber and pressed one hand against the glass as he looked down at Daisy. As he looked down at her, he could just see the slight rise and fall in her chest, the sight filling him with relief as he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in. He took his spot in the chair at the foot of the healing chamber and sat watching over her. He settled down in the chair and soon fell asleep.

***

Daisy’s recovery was rough and sometimes it felt like she was getting worse. Dying in space had taken a harder toll on her than she wanted to let on, but Sousa could see right through her. He could also tell how much it terrified her letting herself be so vulnerable. He did his best to be there for her, not just on the good days when she was feeling well and up and talking to people, but also on the bad days when she struggled to get out of bed and ended up back in the healing chamber. When those days came, he was there waiting for her, right where he needed to be.

The nights were the worst. It turned out being sick made it harder for her to keep the nightmares at bay, memories of cruel moments from her past that came to haunt her as she slept. It took him a couple of weeks to feel comfortable with it, but Sousa couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest when they discovered that she slept better with him beside her. The steady vibrations from his heartbeat soothed her, or at least that’s what she told him. Truthfully, Sousa suspected that she found comfort in having somewhere there to hold her against them, someone who would be there when she woke.

Eventually, the bad days became fewer and far between and Sousa was able to see her get better day by day. But even then he stayed by her side, wanting to be a reliable constant for her in the same way she had been for him on the Zephyr.

***

Sousa had never seen her more broken than the day Fitzsimmons and Alya left. After having been at the Lighthouse for two months, the family had decided to leave for their new home in Scotland, but only once Simmons was one hundred per cent sure that she could leave her patient, her best friend, in good hands.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the team started to leave as well. Yo-Yo began leaving on more missions with Piper and Davis in his new LMD body. Mack was often away in government meetings as he worked tirelessly to ensure that SHIELD was fully legitimised and funded. May left as well to start up the new SHIELD Academy, aptly named the Coulson Academy. Kora and Flint went with her, the former telling her sister that she was making good on her word about becoming an agent of SHIELD. Even Coulson left in the end, going out on a sabbatical to see all the places that life with SHIELD had never allowed him to see before, wanting to take some time before he decided if he wanted to power down or not.

Soon, Daisy and Sousa were the only members of the team permanently at the Lighthouse. Sure, there were other agents stationed there, but it wasn’t the same as having that family around. Once they had all left, Daisy started acting differently. The changes were subtle at first, but Sousa quickly realised she was pushing him away. It took him less than a week after realising that something had changed to confront her about it. She resisted at first, but he kept pushing. While they had only been together for a matter of months, Daisy already meant the world to him. He loved her, loved her in a way he had never loved anyone else in his life before, but he was scared that if he told her that she would just push him away even further.

They fought. It was their first fight and Sousa prayed that it would be their last. He hated feeling angry at her and hated seeing the hurt look on her face and knowing it was his fault. When she stormed out of their bunk, he decided to give her some space to cool off, thinking that she would just return to their bunk eventually.

When she hadn’t returned after two hours he went in search of her. He eventually found her in the gym, one of the places he should’ve looked first now that he thought about it. She had her back to him and was taking her feelings out on a punching bag. When he tried to talk to her, tried to take their conversation back to where it had been just before it turned into an argument, he expected her to be mad once again. What he hadn’t expected was for her to start crying.

It was when she started demanding to know why he wasn’t going to leave her like all the others had that he realised why she was pushing him away. She thought that he would leave her to find the next stage of his life like the rest of the team had and just wanted to save herself the heartbreak. She broke down as she listed off the names until she reached one that she hadn’t mentioned before.

Lincoln.

They both froze at the sound of the name. She didn’t say anything else about the name until after he had pulled her in close and wiped some of the tears away from her eyes. Then she told him. She told him everything.

Lincoln Campbell. Her ex-boyfriend. The first person to help her understand her inhuman powers. The first man she saw herself spending years with. The man she thought she could tell that she loved him. The man who had died saving her life. The man who had died in space, just like she almost did.

He waited until she had finished talking before he tilted her head up to look at him and told her what he had told Mack in the quinjet. That he would never hurt her. And while he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t be killed, after all, Hydra had technically killed him once in this timeline already, he promised he would do everything in his power to ensure that she never had to go through that pain again. And finally, he told her how he felt, how much he loved her. He smiled a smile that matched hers as she said it back.

***

Both Daisy and Sousa leapt at the opportunity to work for the Sentient World Observation and Response Department, aka SWORD, when Mack offered them positions of First and Second in Command of Zephyr-3. It had been several months since either agent had been on any sort of mission and both were itching to get back into action, especially once they learned Kora would be coming with them, continuing her training onboard the ship as their pilot.

They were out in the depths of space when the team had the first of the annual reunions. Sousa opted not to join, wanting to give Daisy the time she needed with her family. Instead, he sat by her side, as he always had been, his nose buried in a book that Fitzsimmons had leant him. She had a warm smile on her face when she left the call, one that still took his breath away even a year later. They were soon called up to the cockpit by Kora to look at the stunning view surrounding them. He leant forward slightly, one hand resting on the cool glass of the cockpit windows, the other on Daisy’s waist as she stood next to him.

Sometimes, the change still felt weird. If you had told him when he arrived at for work at Area 51 that fateful day in 1955 that this is where he would end up, he would have never believed it. But here he was, up in the skies looking out at the stars and it was beautiful. Yet as he looked over at Daisy, he knew it was nothing compared to the sight of her.


End file.
